Talk:Steven Hiller/@comment-85.211.37.90-20170310000016
I used to love his acting alot during the 20th century and early 21st... But I slowly noticed over the later years after Bad Boys 2 that he was slowly starting to act and become more + more like an asshole long before Hancock even came out.... I wondered why? Maybe its age related in getting old? Personal life issues all over many diffrient things at once? Pressure from film studieos? Lack of good jobs to find in his skills and talents? Lack of goodwill in filming + getting lazzier? Being corrupt because he wants to make alot to set himself + his family up for life long after retiring? Declining econamy in US has made him desperate in making enough to get through in life with his family and other such life actiaties they all do seperatey or together?. His overpricing properties that it's bills and taxes are too high to handle on a normal salary basis and needs to compesate for it in income because he dosn't want to give up on selling all + most of them? = cars + houses + collections in merchandize + home swimming pools + inner house gym and much more others? PTSD = Post Trumatic Stress Disorder?... from a previous event in his life in filming or other such that's driven him mad off the deep end? Abusive over life spending activaties??? And lastly = Drugs perhaps???? If none of thee above: Then I would love to hear from one of you Smith fans who might know him close enough to understand what's going on with him and such please. And if I've offended any of you on what I've said in anyway about him: Then I apoligize... Just trying to bring up a few subjects on the possible fact of the matter... I still love his work on past films, just not all of them of recent times. If he was in the 2nd film or does come back in the 3rd by being cloned back to life by the sphere's technowlegies and to be as badass as he once was in the first film and finally accepted a balanced salary that both him and hollywood could agree on + without his kids being invloved... just him, I think he would've made those films great again! Both him/Hiller and his Character's son going off at it in fighting the Space locust/Harvesters together in fire flights on earth or in space and given them a punch to the biosuit face whenever one crashes or when the battle's over with a welcome to earth speech, again and with another close encounteer call while celebrating with a cigar each listing to the fat lady singing = His son complaining + telling him that those cigars will likely kill his farther again one day sooner than piloting a hybrid prototype disfuctional fighter jet did and Steve telling him to just shut up and just enjoy the moment. While woundering to themselves, thinking afterwards on who's/ which one of them is going to drag their heavy ass smelly friend prisonor back to area 51 through the burning desert while it's tendrils are hanging out from the back of one of their parachutes to interrogate or both of them together? ha ha classic.!